The Doodle Toons Movie
The Doodle Toons Movie (simply Doodle Toons) is an upcoming 2017 American/Irish 3D computer-animated comedy film based on the online cartoon of the same name created on YouTube and DeviantArt by cartoonlover98. It is being directed by Doodle Toons creator cartoonlover98 and Twist City and Sunnyside Nathan director Adrian Hancock, and stars cartoonlover98 as Bellybutton, The-Ginger-Sky as Jellybean and Goldie, Kryssieness as Pip, and thomasfan101 as Cruncher. After just two weeks of negotiations, producer Brandon Monroe bought rights of a film adaptation of Doodle Toons in December 2015. The film is being produced by Rubix Entertainment and animated by CGI film studio Splash Animation, with traditionally animated visual effects and sequences being handled by by Clever Clover Productions. It will be released by Warner Bros. Pictures in the US and Columiba Pictures in other countries on October 27, 2017. Plot summary A bear chases Bellybutton, Jellybean, Goldie, Pip, and Cruncher down into a cave and portal, which transports them from their animal-populated cartoon world to our human-populated real world. While finding a way back, the Doodle Toons try to stop a salesman named Gruber from taking over their home. Cast Doodle Toons *cartoonlover98 as Bellybutton *The-Ginger-Sky as Jellybean / Goldie / Gingerbread / Soo / Inkblot *Kryssieness as Pip *thomasfan101 as Cruncher *TBA as Crumbles *TBA as Clarabelle *TBA as Bear *Sly Violet as herself, in rabbit form Real world *Jim Carrey as Hubert M. Gruber, a salesman who believes he could be paid more as a villain. He is an embarassment to his nephew Matt. *Stephen Tobolowsky as Gruber's assistant genie *Steve Buscemi as Matthew Clayton, Gruber's teenage nephew More coming soon! Production In December 2015, Splash Animation announced plans to release The Doodle Toons Movie on July 28, 2017. However, in January 2016, this film was taken off the release schedule, and the new release date was yet to be announced. In March 2016, the release date was pushed to October 27, 2017. Creator of the series cartoonlover98 was announced to play the voice of the main protagonist Bellybutton. Users under their DeviantArt / YouTube names The-Ginger-Sky, thomasfan101, and Kryssieness will voice Jellybean, Cruncher, Goldie, Pip, Gingerbread, Soo, and Inkblot. Jim Carrey will play a villainous role in the film. It is yet to be announced who will voice the remaining characters Crumbles, Clarabelle, and Bear. Marketing Trailers The teaser trailer was released on November 18, 2016 with theatrical showings of Buddy Movie. The first theatrical trailer will be released on May 5, 2017 with theatrical showings of Defender 2D. Merchandise Thinkway Toys made a press release that they were going to sign a contract with Warner Bros. and Splash Animation to produce electronic plush toys and action figures to promote the movie. Music : ''Main articles: The Doodle Toons Movie (soundtrack) and The Doodle Toons Movie (score) '' Sly Violet will record a concept album based on the film which will be released on September 26, 2017. An original 37-track score album by Michael Giacchino will be released on October 20, 2017. Transcripts Main transcript To read the transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To read the transcript of the film's trailers, click here. Category:Doodle Toons Category:Films Category:Computer animated films Category:Animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:2017 Category:Upcoming films Category:Splash Animation films Category:The Doodle Toons Movie